Mi sexto año con Cedric
by JaniceDiggory
Summary: Empiezo mi sexto curso en Hogwarts y, no entiendo como, una extraña relación con Cedric. Este año se celebra el Torneo de los Tres Magos. [¿Cedric morirá en mi historia?]
1. Empieza mi sexto curso

Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego muy tarde. La primera clase del año y llego tarde. Corriendo como nunca cargada de libros, pergaminos y plumas, me dispongo a llegar lo menos tarde posible a la clase de pociones. Esto me va a costar unos cien puntos menos para Gryffindor, seguro. Espera ¿Dónde estoy? Joder seis años aquí y aún me pierdo por los pasillos, no debería de haber dejado que Peeves me desviara del camino.

-¿Todo bien?

Me giro para hacerle frente a la voz y decirle que obviamente no, no va todo bien. Cedric Diggory está a unos tres metros de distancia con cara divertida. Prefecto de Hufflepuff, un curso más que yo.

-Qué raro verte sola. Rara vez se te ve sin los Weasley.

-Lamento decirte que no me ves mucho entonces, no estamos pegados.

Me he pasado, no me lo ha dicho de malas maneras. Relaja esos humos, vamos Janice.

-¿Y porque iba a lamentar verte poco?

Vale, me lo he ganado.

-Pues, pues… no sé. Déjalo – hago un gesto de cansancio con la mano y dos de mis libros caen al suelo- lo siento, no quería hablarte así. Es que llego tarde a la primera clase, Peeves me ha hecho cambiar de pasillo y me he perdido, estos malditos libros pesan y Snape me va a quitar dos cientos puntos cuando se dé cuenta de que no estoy en clase.

Me dejo caer en el suelo junto a mis libros y me cubro la cara con las manos, este curso está empezando muy mal. En el andén hice el ridículo cayéndome en medio de la gente y desparramando todos mis libros nuevos, casi pierdo el tren para llegar, anoche Peeves nos roció con globos de agua, me di cuenta de que me olvide en casa de los Weasley uno de los libros y ahora esto.

-Oye, no es para tanto. Podré superar una mala contestación.

Noto que Cedric postra una rodilla frente a mí y me recoge los libros.

-Levántate Janice, si te vas a saltar la clase de pociones será mejor que no te vean en mitad de pasillo.

-No, no me voy a saltar la clase de pociones.

-Vamos, Snape te va a quitar los puntos igual y esa clase es lo peor. Seguro que puedes emplear esta hora en otra cosa.

Me levanto junto a él mientras me coloca los libros sobre el regazo, pero luego con un "deja que te ayude" me vacía los brazos llevando él todas mis cosas.

-No, no hace falta de verdad.

-Da igual. Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer con esta hora inesperada de libertad? – me sonríe.

-Como prefecto deberías haberme obligado a volver a clase, no haces muy bien tu trabajo.

-Creo que tienes como modelo perfecto de prefecto a Percy Weasley.

Y los dos empezamos a reírnos. La verdad es que Percy es demasiado correcto, lo era como prefecto y lo sigue siendo ahora, en las temporadas de verano que pasamos en La Madriguera me saca de quicio menos mal que siempre lo podemos evitar.

-Me parece que voy a ir a la biblioteca – le digo.

-¿De verdad? Yo también – me dice fingiendo seriedad- tengo que llevar esto – dice levantando mis cosas unos centímetros con ambos brazos – a su destinatario.

-Eres demasiado amable.

-Tal vez.

-¡Hola Janice! Se rumorea que hemos perdido cincuenta puntos por tu ausencia en clase de pociones ¿Dónde estabas?

Me acabo de encontrar con Hermione frente al retrato de la señora gorda. Y está bastante preocupada porque me he saltado la primera clase del curso.

-Me perdí por los pasillos. Ya llegaba tarde así que fui a la biblioteca.

-Acompañada por Diggory – se burla Ron que acababa de llegar con Harry.

-Y a ti que más te… quiero decir, que no es verdad.

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí. No se habla de otra cosa por los pasillos – lo respalda Harry.

-No seas mentiroso Harry, yo no he escuchado nada por los pasillos.

-Hermione, sabes que sí.

En este colegio las paredes hablan, literalmente además. Tampoco ha sido gran cosa el hecho de que me haya acompañado a la biblioteca, quiero decir si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro alumno pero Cedric era uno de lo más guapos según las encuestas femeninas.

-Genial, ahora me tocara aguantar miradas llenas de odio porque Cedric simplemente se estaba comportando como un caballero.

-Y no te olvides Janice, de que Fred y George han conseguido vender unas cuantas docenas de caramelos – me dice Ron mientras me pasa una mano por los hombros y con la otra me enseña un caramelo de "Sortilegios Weasley".

-Oh, qué bien. Ningún dulce más entonces.

Entramos riendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde efectivamente algunas de mis compañeras de casa me dedican sus más odiosas miradas.

-Creo que me vuelvo a la biblioteca. O no, mejor, me voy a encerrar en la cámara de los secretos.

-Vamos no exageres – me responde Hermione – Oye, me puedes dejar tu libro de pociones… quiero mirar unas cosas.

-¡Claro!

Rebusco como puedo entre los libros que tengo en brazos y en la mochila. Nada. Seguro que me lo he dejado en la biblioteca.

-Me lo he dejado en la biblioteca. Voy corriendo a por él.

Hermione se hace cargo de llevarme al baúl el resto de libros y dejo también la mochila mientras voy corriendo de vuelta a la biblioteca. Afortunadamente nadie le ha encontrado ningún atractivo al libro y esta justo donde me lo dejé antes. Saliendo de la biblioteca y con menos prisas ahora, me doy cuenta de que no solo me dedican miradas asesinas en la torre de Gryffindor.

-Señorita Campbell, que bien encontrarla sana y salva.

Levanto la mirada hacia la voz, lo único que me faltaba hoy era una bronca de Snape por saltarme su clase.

-Hola señor.

-¿Por qué no ha aparecido por la clase de pociones?

-Bueno, verá, Peeves…

-Ha sido culpa mía, profesor.

Una voz interrumpe lo que iba a ser la peor excusa de la historia, lo cual agradezco, pero no hace falta que nadie se haga responsable de la ausencia a no ser que sea Peeves. Pero no, no es Peeves el que ha interrumpido mi excusa.

-Señor Diggory. Explíquese.

-Bueno vera, encontré a la señorita Campbell por los pasillos perdida…

-¿Perdida? ¿Después de seis años?

-Soy muy despistada – igual si me hago la inocente...

Veo a Cedric ocultar una sonrisa.

-Bueno, la encontré y como llegaba tarde la empuje a hacer algo con el resto de esa hora.

-Algo que no era acudir a mi clase, está más que claro. Y espero que ese algo no incluyera encuentros en lugares oscuros con usted.

Noto que me pongo roja y que las miradas de alrededor son más asesinas que antes.

-Para nada señor.

-Claro que no, estaba en la biblioteca.

-Le hare llegar un mapa de Hogwarts señorita Campbell. En cuanto a usted señor Diggory, pierde cincuenta puntos para su casa y me ha defraudado como prefecto.

Mientras veo alejarse a Snape, y agradezco que no quite más puntos a Gryffindor, me giro hacia Cedric que se pasa una mano por el pelo.

-Siento lo de los puntos, no hacía falta que intervinieses. – veo que me sonríe – Gracias – añado devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. La verdad es que tú pensabas ir a clase y fui yo el que te empuje a no hacerlo.

En eso tenía razón.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-¿No tienes ahora clase?

-Tengo las dos primeras horas libres.

La verdad es que me haría un favor si no me acompañase, ya soporto demasiadas miradas.

-¿Me haces un favor? Si voy a recoger la mochila para la próxima clase voy a llegar tarde, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Fred o George y pedirle que me la traiga?

-Eh, Lavander – veo como la chica (roja como un tomate todo hay que decirlo) se acerca a Cedric - ¿me haces un favor?

-Cla Claro, lo lo que sea.

Espero que a mí no me tiemble tanto todo el cuerpo. Madre mía.

-¿Puedes buscar a los gemelos Weasley y decirles que le lleven a Janice las cosas para su próxima clase?

Lavander me dedica una mirada envenenada mientras se gira y para mi sorpresa va a hacer lo que Cedric le ha pedido. Genial. Cedric me mira levantando una ceja y decido que no son tan malas las miradas asesinas.

-Encantamientos – le digo.

-Vaya está demasiado cerca de aquí.

Mientras me acompaña hasta la clase recuerdo cuando lo vi este verano en los mundiales. No esperaba encontrarme con él cuando fuimos a por al traslador y no esperaba el codazo de Hermione por la cara de tonta que se me debió de quedar. El recuerdo me hace sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta.

-Nada, estaba recordando este verano, cuando el traslador. Ron cayó encima de Harry…

-Vosotras también caísteis de una forma bastante peculiar.

-Es verdad – le digo mientras nos reímos – el partido fue genial.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando las velaas se cabrearon.

-Prefiero recordar la jugada de Krum – le digo riendo.

- Y los ataques de los cazadores de Irlanda. Mejor olvidar lo que paso después del partido.

Se refería al ataque de los mortifagos, cambie de tema.

-¿Sabes? Por tu culpa todas las chicas de Hogwarts me odian.

Me mira con cara de no entender lo que le digo.

-Oh, vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, no lo sé.

-¡Janice! – Hermione aparece por la esquina cargada con su mochila y con la mía.

-Gracias – le digo mientras me cuelgo mi mochila y le dejo el libro - ¿Por qué me lo traes tú?

-Luego te explico…

- Me tengo que ir – nos dice Cedric – nos vemos luego.

-¿Nos vemos luego? – se burlan Ron y Harry.

-Shhh – les responde Hermione mientras se los lleva arrastras para llegar a su clase.

Haciendo balance del primer día tampoco ha ido tan mal. Solo he perdido mi primera clase y cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. Mientras tomamos asiento en el comedor Errol llega cargada, con lo que supongo que es el libro que me deje en La Madriguera y una nota para Fred y George.

-Ey, copias.

Llamo a los gemelos por el apodo que les puse el verano pasado y se giran a la vez con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oh espera. George mira eso.

-Fred dime que no es lo que yo creo.

-¿Sabes Janice? – dice George.

-Quédatelo – termina Fred.

-¿Me veis cara de tonta? La bronca es para vosotros.

Y dicho esto les tiro el Howler a Fred y George que consiguen salir del gran comedor antes de que el sobre les trasmita la bronca de la señora Weasley.

-Seguro que ya se ha enterado que están vendiendo caramelos.

-Seguro – respondemos Harry, Hermione y yo a Ron.

La comida pasa sin más incidentes, si no contamos como incidente las miradas asesinas y unos curiosos aviones de papel que explotan delante de mis narices. El último incluso me ha dejado la cara morada y roja.

-Espero – les digo a Fred y George – que no sea uno de vuestros inventos.

-Ojala pudiéramos decir que sí… – empieza Fred.

-Pero se nos han adelantado con esa idea – termina George.

Tenemos un rato libre antes de la siguiente clase y como no me apetece escuchar nada sobre el torneo de los tres magos decido bajar al campo de quiddich y volar un rato. Soy cazadora de Gryffindor. El colegio entero está emocionado con el torneo, no es que yo no lo esté pero comparto con Hermione y Ginny la preocupación por lo de las muertes, espero que Fred y George no consigan inscribirse y si lo consiguen que no sean los campeones de Hogwarts, los quiero demasiado. Charlie dijo que iba a estar por aquí, ahora que sabemos lo del torneo y puesto que el trabajo de Charlie son los dragones me espero lo peor. Cuando llego al campo de quiddich me encuentro con el equipo de Syltherin entrenando y antes de que me vean decido acercarme al bosque oscuro. Igual Hagrid está en casa y me puede tranquilizar respecto a Charlie, los dragones y las pruebas del torneo.

Me asomo por la ventana de la cabaña de Hagrid tras llamar varias veces y para mi desgracia no hay nadie. ¿Qué haría el equipo de Syltherin entrenando si este año no hay campeonato de quiddich? Son odiosos. Aún me duele el golpe de uno de sus golpeadores en la rodilla, sin querer claro… Inconscientemente me llevo la mano a la rodilla donde recibí el golpe y noto algo pegajoso. Maldita sea ¿es chicle? El palo de mi escoba está lleno. Otra cruel broma. ¿Qué les pasa a las chicas? Soltando una serie de insultos, nada propios de una mujer, me dirijo hacia el lago para poder limpiarme las manos y la escoba.

-Hola Señorita.

Una extraña voz me habla demasiado cerca. Cuando giro la cabeza y veo a Dobby caigo de espaldas del susto.

-Lo, lo siento. Dobby no quería asustar, solo saludar y preguntar a la amiga de Harry Potter.

-Hola Dobby – le sonrío - ¿Qué tal te va? Tranquilo, me he asustado porque estabas muy cerca.

-Dobby ha visto quien le ha puesto el chicle en la escoba. Y como Dobby es un elfo libre, Dobby se lo puede decir.

-No me importa, seguramente habrá sido alguna admiradora de Cedric. Y de Gryffindor, porque estaba en mi habitación.

-Oh no, señorita, ha sido Cedric. Bueno, Dobby lo vio salir de la torre de Gryffindor con las manos manchadas de chicle y papeles.

-¿Qué?

-No grite a Dobby. Dobby decir la verdad.

-Oh Dobby, lo siento, no te gritaba a ti. Es que… ¿De verdad estas seguro de que era Cedric Diggory?

-Sí, Dobby está seguro.

-Eres genial Dobby, gracias – le digo sonriendo.

-Dobby se tiene que ir. Dobby está contento de verla.

No puedo evitar que mi sonrisa se ilumine. Adoro a este pequeñajo.

-Te regalare un par de calcetines nuevos, te los has ganado.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias amiga de Harry Potter!

Y así se va saltando con la promesa de ese par de calcetines nuevos. La sonrisa se esfuma de mi rostro cuando Dobby desaparece y el chicle de mis manos me recuerda su confesión. Maldito Cedric ¿Qué demonios hace?

Despierto en mi tercer día de clase. Ayer evite a Cedric todo el día, cosa que resulto bastante difícil ya que me lo encontraba en todas partes. Fred y George andan liados con sus ventas, por lo tanto bajo a desayunar sola. Espero encontrar a Ginny de camino y tal vez a Luna, desde que llegamos no las he visto por ningún lado.

Entrando al comedor una mano me sorprende, me agarra del brazo y me empuja hacia fuera. Cedric. Empezamos bien el día.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ayer me evitabas. – dice mientras me arrastra entre dos pilares.

-¿Y eso justifica este ataque?

-Sí. Yo creo que sí.

-¡Suéltame!

Se pone serio y me suelta. Pero dado que tengo un pilar a cada lado y a él delante, sigo atrapada.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Tienes a todo el público femenino detrás y te molestas porque yo te evito!

-Quiero saber porque me evitas. Por favor.

Se acerca más a mi e instintivamente doy un paso hacia atrás topándome con la pared.

-A mi me gustaría saber porque tenía ayer chicle en mi escoba y porque te vieron a ti salir de la torre de MI casa con las manos manchadas. Te recuerdo que eres un Hufflepuff y no un Gryffindor. Dejando de lado el saber a que pobre chica has engañado con tus encantos para que te cuele… ¡no tienes ningún derecho a rebuscar entre mis cosas!

-¡Yo no puse el chicle en tu escoba!

-Buen intento. Déjame irme.

Se acerca un poco más e intento separarlo poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

-Créeme no he sido yo…

-¡Diggory! ¡Campbell! ¿Qué hacen? – Gracias a dios. Mconagall – Diggory deje salir ahora mismo a Campbell de ahí detrás. Cuando terminen de desayunar los quiero en mi despacho.

-Parece ser que lo de ser un caballero está sobrevalorado, igual que tú Cedric.

Y con esa última frase, a mi modo de ver triunfal, me dirijo a la mesa para desayunar.


	2. ¿Cedric y yo?

-¿Qué ha dicho Mconagall?

Me he encontrado con Luna de camino a la mesa, por lo visto a presenciado toda la escenita de Cedric.

-Tenemos que ir a su despacho después de desayunar, como me caiga un castigo por culpa de…

- Yo creo que le gustas – me corta Luna.

-¿A Mconagall?

-No, a Cedric.

Y se va a la mesa de su casa dejándome con la palabra en la boca. ¿Le gusto? ¿Me gusta él? Claro que no me gusta, es un creído ¿verdad? Por algún motivo que desconozco las palabras de Luna se quedan dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante todo el desayuno, apenas estoy escuchado la conversación que tienen en la mesa.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Ginny.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí. Perdona.

-¿Estas asustada por el castigo? No creo que vaya a ser…

Ginny no termina su frase y mira detrás de mí levantando una ceja.

-¿Vamos en busca de nuestro castigo? Me estoy comportando como un caballero y por eso te voy a hacer compañía todo el camino.

Las palabras de Cedric susurradas en mi oído me provocan una mezcla de placer y enfado.

-Hasta luego, chicos.

Me despido de toda la mesa, que me devuelven el saludo atentos a mi próximo movimiento. Cedric coloca el brazo de modo que pueda agarrarme a él pero lo ignoro y camino decidida hacia la salida del comedor, escucho a mis amigos reírse y sonrío para mis adentros.

-No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi ¿lo sabes? – me sonríe Cedric adaptándose a mi paso.

-Seguramente vamos a cumplir juntos un castigo, he atado cabos.

-Eras mucho más dócil hace dos días.

-Y tú eras menos capullo.

Recorremos el resto del camino hasta el despacho de Mconagall en silencio, cuando llegamos la puerta todavía está cerrada y me siento en el suelo. Miro de reojo a Cedric que está apoyado de pie a mi lado en la pared y no soporto esa sonrisita de suficiencia que lleva dibujada en el rosto ¿tiene algún problema en la cabeza?

-¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo?

-De ti.

Lo miro con todo el orgullo del que soy capaz, él se pone serio y se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura.

-Eres mejor de lo que esperaba.

¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

-¡Aquí están! Fantástico, confiaba en que no me hicieran esperar.

Mconagall nos invita a entrar y tomamos asiento frente a su mesa. Nunca había estado en este despacho, es mejor que el de Snape desde luego.

-No voy a preguntarles qué estaban haciendo, no me interesa. Pero aunque tengan una relación…

-No tenemos una relación – la interrumpo.

-Bueno, pues peor me lo pone señorita Campbell. Probablemente sean lo suficiente mayorcitos para ciertas cosas, pero seguro que el bosque prohibido causa algún efecto en vosotros. Hagrid necesita ayuda, está preparando un sector del bosque para algo que no os compete. Y por supuesto, lo tendréis que hacer por la noche para no perder clases, pasen a cenar rápidamente esta noche, Hagrid les estará esperando. Y ahora si no quieren perderse su próxima clase, vayanse.

-De acuerdo profesora, vamos Janice.

-No necesito un escolta ¿sabes?

¿Cómo de malo puede ser pasar noches enteras con Cedric en el bosque? De cero a mil, mil.

Estoy en la sala común viendo como Fred y George prueban sus caramelos con los de primer curso, pobres chicos. Harry y Ron están jugando al ajedrez mientras hablan de lo genial que sería ser el campeón de Hogwarts, no veo a Harry muy convencido de que le gustase serlo. Ginny entra en la sala común buscando a alguien con la mirada y finalmente me mira a mí.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que hablar.

La sigo hasta su habitación y Hermione nos alcanza antes de entrar.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto.

-En la biblioteca, tengo algo entre manos.

Sonrío, Hermione siempre tiene algo entre manos. Nos acomodamos en la cama de Ginny y las dos me miran esperando algo.

-Vamos, cuéntanos.

Suspiro, quieren la historia completa de Cedric.

-No hay mucho que contar, simplemente Cedric se ha propuesto que yo sea su juguete de este año.

-La verdad es que creo que si por él fuera, ya lo hubieses sido hace varios años. ¿Nunca te has fijado? – me dice Hermione.

-Este verano en los mundiales estuvo muy pendiente de ti – añade Ginny.

Me viene a la mente la imagen de Cedric sonriéndome mientras me tendía una mano y me ayudaba a levantarme después de la caída del traslador.

-Él es así de amable. Quiero decir que siempre se comporta como debe, es muy caballeroso. Como los personajes de los libros, es bastante alucinante la verdad…

-Creo que tenias razón Ginny, le gusta.

-¿A quién?

-¡Pues a ti! Te gusta Cedric y no de ahora, pero te valoras poco y nunca lo habías visto como algo posible – oh no, Ginny empieza su campaña "quiérete un poco más"- pero te gusta y seguramente desde tu primer año. Eres fácilmente impresionable, no me mires así ¿no recuerdas la cara que pusiste cuando conociste a Charlie?

-Pensaba que te ibas a tirar a sus brazos – confiesa Hermione.

-Estáis locas.

-Estaremos locas – continua Ginny – pero Cedric es tu chico ideal, no lo niegues. Es todo un caballero, se preocupa por ti, es inteligente, es guapo, es sensato…

-Oh, te olvidas de que también acorrala a jovencitas entre pilares y les llena la escoba de chicle – le digo.

-Creo que deberías dejar que se explique – me contesta Hermione – igual estaba evitándolo.

-¡Dobby le vio salir de nuestra torre con las manos pringadas de chicle!

-Seguro que tiene una respuesta. Habla con él.

-No os preocupéis, voy a tener mucho tiempo para hablar con él. Todas las noches hasta que terminemos el castigo, de hecho.

-Es genial – se miran y sonríen.

-Repito, estáis locas.

-Dale una oportunidad, seguro que tiene una buena explicación ¿Qué sentido tiene que te llene la escoba de chicle? – Hermione siempre tan sensata.

-He estado antes con Luna y dice que ella cree que a Cedric le gustas. Por lo visto todos tenemos ojos en la cara menos tu.

-Ya lo sé Ginny, me lo ha dicho esta mañana en el comedor. Pero yo no lo creo, además seguro que habéis escuchado todos los rumores de Cho.

-¿Así que lo que te pasa es que estas celosa?

-¿Qué? No. Pero me molesta que me acorrale contra las paredes para preguntarme porque le evito y a la vez este tonteando con Cho.

-Yo creo – interviene Hermione – que no está tonteando con Cho, más bien Cho esta tonteando con él. Esta tarde lo iba siguiendo por el pasillo y él ha hecho todo lo posible por evitarla.

-Bueno, espero que mañana nos cuentes todo todo lo que pase esta noche, deberíamos bajar ya a cenar para que te dé tiempo a comer algo.

Luna está sentada en la oscuridad de una ventana cuando ve pasar a Cedric hacia el gran comedor.

-¿Sabes? Janice no es Cho.

Cedric advirtiendo su presencia se gira y la mira sin entender nada.

-¿Disculpa?

Luna se levanta y se acerca a él.

-Que Janice no es Cho.

-Bueno, de eso me había dado cuenta…

-No, no lo has hecho. A Cho la puedes tener donde y cuando quieras, porque está loca por ti. Janice es diferente.

-Ya, he notado que no está loca por mi Luna. Pero no entiendo a que viene todo esto.

-La verdad es que yo creo que le gustas tanto como ella a ti. Pero aún no se ha dado cuenta, ella es así. Hay que abrirle los ojos, pero no de golpe.

-No voy a negarte que a mí me gusta, es demasiado obvio. ¿Me están dando un consejo?

Encogiéndose de hombros Luna lo adelanta por el pasillo.

-Luna, espera. ¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que eres un buen chico y bueno, esto no se lo digas a ella o me matará, eres el chico ideal para Janice. Estoy siendo una buena amiga.

-¿Eso significa que yo también le gusto?

-Te lo acabo de decir. Sí, le gustas… pero todavía no lo sabe.


	3. El castigo

Decido bajar acompañada de los gemelos a cenar porque Hermione y Ginny no paran de marearme con Cedric. Mis ánimos están por los suelos, no me apetece pasarme la noche haciendo dios sabe qué cosa en el bosque…

-No pongas esa cara – me dice Fred mientras me agarra por la cintura.

-Podemos dejarte unos cuantos caramelos si quieres reírte un rato… - me ofrece George mientras me agarra la cintura desde el otro lado.

Me encanta cuando me escoltan así, me siento protegida. Además no lo han hecho casualmente porque veo como Fred mira de reojo a Cedric que esta al final del pasillo.

-Gracias, pero mejor no. Prefiero librarme del castigo cuanto antes y me parece que si me dedico a hacer bromas solo conseguiré ampliarlo.

-¿A la de tres, Fred?

-A la de tres, George.

-Una, dos…

Noto como se acercan uno a cada oreja y me susurran "¿Sabes que te queremos verdad?" y salen a toda prisa para intentar captar compradores nuevos entre los alumnos de tercero. Sonrío de oreja a oreja, rara vez te dicen algo así sin añadir ninguna dosis de humor cruel.

Quizás porque no tengo tiempo de disfrutarlo todo como me gustaría, pero me parece que la cena de esta noche esta mejor que nunca. Como cuanto puedo a una velocidad que ya quisiera Ron, que me mira desde enfrente con cara de asombro.

-¿Qué? – Consigo decirle con la boca llena – me voy a ir en nada, no te vas a quedar sin comida – me burlo.

-Asombroso, alguien puede comer más rápido que Ron si se lo propone – escucho a Harry.

Estallamos todos en carcajadas mientras los platos desaparecen dejando paso a los postres.

-Creo que ya llego tarde, hasta mañana. Si no sobrevivo recordad que os quiero y Ron, te dejo mi escoba.

Los chicos se despiden de mí con una mirada de compasión mientras que Ginny y Hermione me lanzan una sonrisa que equivale a "haz lo que te hemos dicho".

No pienso esperar a Cedric para ir hasta el bosque, así que salgo del gran comedor y bajo la escalinata hasta fuera. El viento gélido me hace enrollarme en la capa y apresurar el paso hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. A mitad de camino noto que alguien se pone a mi lado, sé que es Cedric ¿Quién va a estar si no a estas horas de la noche aquí fuera? No me giro para comprobarlo.

Llegamos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que ya nos está esperando, noto mi nariz congelada e intuyo que debe de estar roja por el frio.

-Hola chicos – nos saluda Hagrid.

-Hola Hagrid ¿Cómo va? – le pregunto.

-Bien, todo bien Janice. Veréis la profesora Mconagall me ha pedido que me haga cargo de vuestro castigo porque ella tiene mucho trabajo con esto del torneo, así que he decidido que solo cumpliréis el castigo esta noche y con un par de horas será suficiente.

-¿De verdad? – grito de emoción.

-Sí – me sonríe Hagrid.

Me giro para mirar a Cedric pero no consigo descifrar su expresión ¿Le alegra cumplir una única noche de castigo o quería el castigo porque podía estar conmigo? No seas idiota, me reprendo, tiene a Cho por el día y seguramente prefiere su cama por la noche.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – habla por fin Cedric.

-Vamos a talar unos pocos árboles, necesitamos espacio para… para una cosa.

-¿Talar árboles? - pregunto.

-Sí, además contamos con una mano extra…

Aún no ha terminado la frase cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abre y aparece Charlie, uno de los mayores Weasley.

-¡Charlie! – grito y corro hacia él para darle un abrazo.

Charlie me devuelve el abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto.

-La pregunta es… ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – levanta una ceja mientras mira a Cedric.

La primera vez que vi a Charlie, como diría Ginny, me enamoré de él. Estuvimos juntos en La Madriguera y en los mundiales, nos hemos hecho grandes amigos. No es la misma amistad que con los gemelos, Ron o Harry… es diferente.

-Oh, seguro que Cedric estará encantado de contarte la historia, al fin y al cabo es merito suyo. – digo.

-Le estaba pidiendo, por favor, que me explicase porque me evitaba.

-¿Por qué lo evitas? – me pregunta Charlie.

-Creo – le digo a Cedric – que se te ha olvidado mencionar que me tenías acorralada contra la pared.

-Entonces ya sé porque te evita – concluye Charlie.

-Bueno bueno vamos chicos, hay trabajo – interviene Hagrid.

-¿Cómo demonios vamos a talar esos árboles? – pregunto.

Charlie saca su varita y con una gran sonrisa me dice:

-Con magia. ¿O te has olvidado de que puedes utilizarla?

Nos pasamos las dos horas siguientes creando un claro en el bosque, mientras Charlie me gasta bromas y Cedric nos mira con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Qué tal todos? – me pregunta Charlie mientras con nuestras varitas colocamos el árbol que acabábamos de talar sobre el resto.

-Genial. Fred y George están sacando grandes beneficios con sus caramelos, no se lo digas a tu madre. Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry en su línea.

-Me alegro. Me gustaría haber visto sus caras cuando os dijeron lo del torneo…

-Bueno, la alegría duro poco. Se enfadaron bastante con eso de la edad.

Prefiero no contarle que Fred y George están a todas horas cuchicheando por los rincones y que mi intuición me dice que planean una forma de apuntarse al torneo.

-Es lo mejor para todos. ¿Vas a participar? Tú ya tienes los 17.

-No. Tendría que estar muy loca.

Charlie suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

-Siempre tan sensata. Pero me alegro de que ninguno de todos pueda participar y que no lo hagas, me quedo mucho más tranquilo.

-Charlie, desde que nos contaron lo del torneo y en el tren nos dijiste que ibas a venir…

-¿Eres la única que ha atado cabos verdad?

-No lo he hablado con nadie, no lo sé.

-Sí – me responde a la pregunta que sabe que le voy a hacer- los dragones tienen un papel en todo esto.

Un pequeño temblor me recorre el cuerpo. Charlie me arropa con su capa encima de la mía y me abraza por lo hombros mientras me tranquiliza.

-Los campeones estarán totalmente preparados para enfrentarse a esto, por eso serán ellos los elegidos. Cambiando de tema… ¿Tengo que decirle algo a Cedric? En plan hermano mayor – vacila con esas palabras y añade - o algo así.

-¿Tal vez? No lo sé. ¿Tú también acorralabas a las chicas para preguntarles porque te evitaban?

Me mira fingiéndose ofendido.

-Por supuesto que no. A mí no me evitaban.

Entre risas nos acercamos hasta Cedric y Hagrid que están terminando con su último árbol.

-Bueno chicos – nos dice Hagrid – podéis iros a la cama. Vuestro castigo ha terminado.

-Buenas noches – se despide Cedric y me mira esperando a que me mueva.

-Buenas noches Hagrid. Buenas noches Charlie – me acerco para darle otro abrazo – nos vemos pronto.

-Mañana temprano me iré a Rumania… pero nos veremos pronto.

Empiezo a andar al lado de Cedric mientras pienso en mi conversación con Charlie.

-Cedric.

-Dime.

-¿Vas a apuntarte al torneo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

-Sí.

Lo miro y veo que me está mirando. Tiene un poco de color en los mofletes por el frio, los labios entre abiertos mientras respira el aire gélido y el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre.

-¿Estas con él?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes algo con Charlie?

-¡Claro que no! Es como un hermano mayor…

-Pues me parece que te han salido muchos hermanos mayores de repente ¿no? Todos los Weasley para ser exactos.

-Tampoco es como si fuese problema tuyo ¿verdad?

-No, supongo que no.

Adelanta el paso dejándome a solas el resto del camino.

El sol entra por la ventana y una lechuza gris da picotazos al cristal. Ruedo en la cama y me tapo con la manta por encima de la cabeza, no quiero salir. Me he pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en Cedric. Recuerdo cuando llevamos a la colina donde se encontraba el traslador para ir a los mundiales, cuando lo vi me alegré y cuando me ayudo con los libros el primer día de clase y, maldita sea, aunque estaba cabreada también disfrute de que me prestase atención acorralándome en la pared. Pero manchó mi escoba de chicle y anoche estaba realmente enfadado… pero ¿enfadado por qué? Y no tiene ningún sentido que fuese él quien me mancho la escoba de chicle ¿verdad?

La lechuza gris vuelve a reclamar mi atención desde la ventana y saco la cabeza por encima de la manta.

-¡_Sparks_!

Mi lechuza entra en la habitación un poco indignada por haber tardado tanto en prestarle atención y le desato el sobre que lleva en la pata. Les escribí a mis padres contándoles todo esto del torneo y explicándoles que no iba a participar. Mientras leo la carta de mi madre en la que me explica que el señor Weasley les había mantenido informados y que les tranquilizaba saber que no iba a participar en el torneo me viene a la mente una idea…

-_Sparks_ me tienes que hacer un favor. Llévale esta carta a Cedric Diggory y luego puedes ir a la lechucería a descasar ¿lo harás?

Vamos a darle al chico la oportunidad de explicarse, Hermione y Ginny se sentirán orgullosas. Mientras termino de escribir a toda prisa sobre el pergamino _Sparks_ levanta la pata, preparada para llevar la carta. La ato con cuidado y dándole las gracias veo como se aleja volando en busca de Cedric.

Ha pasado una semana entera y mi carta no ha sido respondida, además ahora el que me evita es Cedric a mí. Genial. Bueno, ya sabía que esto no iba a llegar muy lejos.

-¿Todavía nada? – me pregunta Ginny mientras entramos a la sala común al final del día.

-Nada… Tan solo quería que nos viésemos y me explicase lo de la escoba, pero parece que no quiere explicarse.

Nos despedimos en la puerta de nuestras habitaciones y cuando me siento en mi cama veo a una lechuza común en la repisa de la ventana. Me acerco y ella levanta la pata, en cuanto le desato el sobre salgo corriendo en busca de Ginny.

_Quise evitarlo, pero me pillaron antes de poder hacer nada y tuve que salir de la ._

-Pues vaya, esperaba una historia ¿entretenida? – dice Ginny cuando termina de leer la carta.

-Lo mismo digo.


	4. El plan

_Una semana después_.

Hermione camina rápidamente por el pasillo del tercer piso, esta mañana ha recibido una nota en la que la citaban antes de la hora de la comida. No sabía de quien era, pero tenía que averiguarlo. Ginny sale de su clase de historia de la magia y corre hacia el tercer piso, también ha recibido esa nota. Al igual que Luna, que ya se encuentra allí.

-Hola Hermione – saluda Luna - ¿Era tuya la nota?

-No. Y por lo visto no es cosa tuya tampoco…

-¿La nota es vuestra? – pregunta Ginny con cara de sorpresa al reunirse con ellas.

-Es mía.

Las tres se giran hacia la voz. Ginny sonríe, Hermione entorna los ojos y Luna ladea la cabeza.

Ya estamos a finales de septiembre. Ha sido un primer mes intenso. Estoy comiendo junto a los gemelos, Harry y Ron. No sé dónde diablos se han metido Ginny y Hermione.

-¿Qué tal va la venta? – pregunto a los gemelos.

-¿Venta? Oh bueno, estamos ocupados en otras cosas.

-Si lo conseguís espero que contéis con vuestro querido hermanito – dice Ron.

-Conmigo no… - añade Harry.

Me desentiendo de la conversación, que últimamente se repite mucho, entre Ron y sus hermanos. Veo entrar juntas a Hermione y Ginny acompañadas de Luna ¿ha pasado algo?

-Hola chicos – saluda Ginny.

-¿Va todo bien? – pregunto.

-¿Qué? Oh sí, solo nos hemos entretenido hablando en el pasillo con Luna – me responde Hermione.

La comida trascurre tranquilamente. Ginny me ha preguntado si la puedo acompañar a volar un rato y le he dicho que sí, hace mucho tiempo que no pisamos el campo de quidditch. Mientras salimos del castillo con nuestras escobas en mano nos cruzamos con Cedric… pero no va solo.

-Bueno, parece que definitivamente está saliendo con Cho – le digo a Ginny.

-Eso parece.

¿Ya está? ¿No me va a decir que solo está con ella porque yo no le hago caso? ¿O que es Cho la que va detrás de él? La miro extrañada a lo que ella me responde:

-Oye, igual nos equivocamos Hermione, Luna y yo. Tenías razón, él está interesado en Cho y Cho en él.

Esperaba con ansias escuchar esas palabras, pero también esperaba que mi reacción a ellas fuese una liberación. Una pequeña victoria personal al abrirle los ojos a mis amigas, pero no ha sido así. ¿Lo que siento es rabia? ¿Enfado?

-Ginny, me apetece estar sola. Discúlpame.

Ginny observa correr a Janice, alejándose del castillo y corre en busca de Hermione y Luna.

-Ni ella sabe lo que le pasa, pero cuando ha visto a Cedric con Cho ha puesto la misma cara que cuando este verano en el Callejón Diagon aquella chica se llevo delante de sus narices la ultima escoba y tuvo que esperar dos semanas a que llegasen más a la tienda.

-Oh sí, esa cara de: "Quita tus sucias manos de esa escoba, es mía" – responde Hermione.

-Bueno, ahora solo falta que aclare sus ideas… - sonríe Luna - ¿Tenemos que avisarle de que ha funcionado?

-No, que se relaja y su actuación tiene que parecer totalmente creíble. – replica Hermione muy seria.

Una maldita semana soportando a Cedric y Cho dándose arrumacos por todos los rincones. Me los encuentro en todos lados, parece que se han memorizado mi horario y se pasean siempre que pueden ante mis narices. Y por si no fuese suficiente Cho se dedica a restregarme que Cedric es suyo en esas pocas veces que me la cruzo asolas.

Un coro de risas se acerca a mi desde atrás, Cho y sus queridas amigas. Sus risas tontas son inconfundibles.

-Siempre sola últimamente Campbell… - susurra una de sus amigas cuando me adelantan.

-Oh vamos chicas, dejadla. Ella no tiene la culpa de carecer de interés para cualquiera. – Responde Cho.

Maldita sea. No contestes, no contestes, es lo que quiere, no lo hagas. Les doy la espalda y camino en dirección contraria, me da igual tener que volver sobre mis pasos con tal de no cruzarme más con ellas. Paso frente a un tablón de anuncios y llama mi atención uno en papel azul.

**CLASES DE ESGRIMA PARA PRINCIPIANTES.**

**Interesados 12 de Octubre en el patio delantero al finalizar las clases de la tarde.**

¿Esgrima? ¿Qué mago necesita saber esgrima si tenemos magia? Pero me gusta, mi madre es muggle y no vivimos completamente aislados en el mundo mágico, de pequeña acompañaba a mi padre a muchas de sus clases de boxeo. Imagino que es un simple entretenimiento para un mago, pero me vendrá bien descargar mis energías en algún deporte ya que este año no tenemos torneo de quidditch. Siempre puedo imaginarme que mi rival es Cho y clavarle la espada o el florete en el pie.

Paso el día de clase en clase y en mis ratos libres encerrada en la biblioteca terminando trabajos. Son demasiados trabajos, demasiados deberes, demasiados exámenes, demasiadas preocupaciones. Suelto un sonoro suspiro que atrae las malas miradas de los estudiantes más cercanos, odio a todo el mundo. La puerta de la biblioteca se abre y entra Cedric, solo. Es mi oportunidad, me va a escuchar. Veo que toma asiento lo más lejos posible de mí como siempre que nos encontramos en el mismo lugar.

Ahora me toca a mí acorralarte contra la pared, querido Cedric. Me acerco silenciosamente y me acomodo en la silla que hay libre justo a su lado, saco mis libros de nuevo de la mochila y sigo con mis trabajos haciendo como que lo ignoro. Unos minutos después noto que desliza un trozo de pergamino encima de mis notas:

-"¿Qué haces?"– es lo que pone en el pergamino.

Mojo la pluma en la tinta y escribo:

-"Estudiar".

Alarga su brazo y escribe:

-"Mentirosa. No has escrito ni media línea desde que te has sentado".

Lo miro y me está levantando una ceja.

-Parece que tu tampoco estas pendiente de lo que tienes entre manos – le respondo en un susurro.

-Shhh – me dice poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios y escribe en el pergamino.

-"Aquí no se puede hablar"

Le arranco el pergamino de las manos, le doy la vuelta para tener espacio suficiente y escribo:

-"Tengo que hablar contigo. A-H-O-R-A."

Meto todos mis libros, pergaminos, las plumas y el tintero en la mochila y salgo de la biblioteca. Espero que me siga, pero no lo hace. Llevo diez minutos esperándole aquí fuera y no aparece. Maldita sea.

-¿Qué haces aquí plantada? – me pregunta Hermione. Seguramente va a entrar a la biblioteca.

-Esperando a Cedric.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero preguntarle porque me evita.

-No te evita.

-Sí lo hace, maldita sea. Claro que lo hace.

-Janice, esta con Cho. No sé qué diablos te pasa ¿Por qué crees que te evita? ¿Por qué te importa de todos modos si lo hace?

-¡No lo sé! – me llevo las manos al pelo y empiezo caminar, casi correr, por el pasillo en dirección a no sé donde - ¡Solo sé que sí me evita, Hermione! – Le grito mientras ella intenta ponerse a mi altura – ¡Y Cho no deja de restregarme que ella lo tiene y yo no!

-¿Y qué más da si ella lo tiene? Ni que tú lo quisieras…

Me detengo. Son celos. Tengo celos de Cho.

-¿O sí lo quieres?...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy celosa! – Me giro y veo que Hermione se está riendo - ¿Por qué te ríes?

-No pongas esa cara de susto, parece que has visto a un dragón. Vamos.

-¿Dónde?

-A contarles a Ginny y Luna que has abierto los ojos.

Después de analizar durante unas horas sobre mi situación, han decidido que tengo que luchar. Y digo que han decidido porque a mí no me han dejado hablar y cuando conseguía decir una frase seguida mi opinión era irrelevante, irónico ya que el problema es mío.

Una lechuza común se para en ventana de la habitación de Cedric llamando su atención. El chico le desata la nota y la deja marchar.

"Ha funcionado – Luna."

Cedric sonríe.


	5. El baño de prefectos

Abro los ojos en mi habitación. Hoy no tengo clase a primera hora, gracias a dios. Tapada hasta el cuello observo como mis compañeras de habitación se cambian y salen a desayunar, no me llevo mal con ellas, simplemente no encajamos. No tenemos nada en común, nos saludamos cordialmente, nos ayudamos con algunos apuntes, nos hacemos algunos favores y deja de contar. Eso está bien nunca me ha gustado aparentar nada y mucho menos fingir una amistad que no siento. Cuando salen de la habitación reúno todo mi valor para salir de la cama y vestirme, me apetece una ducha, así que decido que voy a saltarme desayuno y darme ese baño.

Camino distraída en dirección a los baños con la toalla y el resto de cosas necesarias para darse una ducha. Una piedra se me clava en el zapato y me agacho a retirarla, cuando levanto la cabeza observo la puerta que tengo delante: el baño para prefectos del quinto piso, y está abierto. Esta ducha va a molar.

Me habían contado que el baño para prefectos tenía una bañera que parecía una piscina, con muchos grifos de los cuales salían sales y cosas de estas raras y resulta que es verdad. Alucinante. Entro en uno de los baños individuales, me desvisto rápidamente, doblo la ropa sobre la tapa del váter y enrollada en la toalla salgo hacia la ducha-piscina.

-¿Cómo se pondrá en marcha esta cosa? – digo mientras golpeo con un pie uno de los grifos.

El grifo empieza a hacer un ruido extraño, ya la he liado, y luego el de al lado y el otro y el otro, la he liado mucho. Cierro los ojos y… espera, el ruido ha parado. Abro los ojos y observo como de los grifos empieza a salir agua, jabón, agua rosa, agua verde, agua naranja… mola. La bañera gigante se llena en un instante y dejando de un lado la toalla me sumerjo en el agua.

Estoy sumergida hasta el cuello mirando el cristal con el dibujo de la sirena, que me mira con mala cara como si supiese que no debería de estar allí.

-No tienes permiso para utilizar este baño. – escucho una voz a mis espaldas.

Mierda. No me muevo, lo único que separa mi desnudez del desconocido es la montaña de espuma que hay sobre el agua.

-Ya… bueno… la puerta estaba abierta y bueno…

El desconocido se sumerge en el agua y hasta que no coloca delante de mi no descubro su identidad.

-Maldita sea – susurro.

Cedric me mira divertido, completamente desnudo imagino, con su cuerpo sumergido de cintura para abajo en el agua. Pero una no es inmune a los encantos que muestra de cintura para arriba.

-¿No tendrías que estar desayunando? – le espeto mientras aumento la montaña de espuma sobre mi cuerpo.

-Eres tú la que no debería de estar aquí.

-Bueno, si te giras y no miras saldré y me iré.

-¿Por qué? – me pregunta sosteniéndome la mirada.

Esa mirada hace que me sonroje, no ayuda el saber que estamos los dos completamente desnudos. La verdad es que no ayuda, no.

-Me estás diciendo que no debería de estar aquí.

-Que no deberías, no que no quiera que estés aquí.

¿Ya no me evita? Se acerca hacia mí e instintivamente atraigo con las manos más espuma. Sonríe. No sonrías, por favor no lo hagas, tienes una sonrisa demasiado bonita.

-Relájate, no voy a mirar nada que no quieras enseñarme – se burla.

Se hunde hasta la cabeza debajo del agua y estoy segura de que está echando una miradita. ¿Un caballero decía que era? Aparece a mi lado con las gotas de agua deslizándose desde su pelo a su cara, y su cuello, y su pecho y su… ¡para!

-¿Quieres ver más? – me pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-No sé, parece que te ha decepcionado no poder ver más allá del agua…

Está jugando conmigo. Yo también sé jugar, campeón.

-¿Me vas a enseñar más?

No se esperaba eso Janice 1 Cedric 0.

-Todo lo que quieras ver, ¿hasta dónde quieres ver?

Se acerca más a mí y enreda sus piernas con las mías, tira con fuerza y me hunde en el agua. Salgo a la superficie riéndome, no sé porque me rio, pero me encanta hacerlo y ver como el sonríe de vuelta y me besa. Me está besando y le estoy devolviendo el beso, me abraza por la cadera y me acerca más a él, envuelvo su cuello con mis brazos y termino de pegarme completamente a él, obviando nuestra desnudez. Jamás me han besado así, un beso fuerte pero delicado a la vez, apasionado pero lleno de cariño…

-Ejem ejem – una voz nos sobresalta.

Myrtle la llorona, te pegaría una paliza si no supiese que voy a pegarle al aire. Cedric sigue agarrándome por la cintura, pero yo le he soltado por el sobresalto.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos haciendo manitas eeh… - nos dice Myrtle.

-¿Myrtle, te importaría dejarnos asolas? – le pregunta Cedric enfadado.

-Oh claro – empieza a lloriquear – Myrtle siempre molesta ¿verdad? Oh es solo Myrtle la llorona, vamos a herir sus sentimientos ¡Esta muerta! ¡No importa!

-No Myrtle, no es eso. Es que veras, Janice tiene vergüenza de que la veas desnuda y necesitamos salir.

-Bueno… cerrare los ojos mientras ella sale, pero solo mientras ella sale.

-Ni hablar – respondo.

-¿Qué pasa? No puedo quitarte a tu novio, soy un – me atraviesa y un frio intenso me recorre el cuerpo poniéndome los pelos de punta – fantasma. Pero puedo mirar.

-Me parece que ya has visto suficiente ¿no crees?

-Vale, Myrtle cierra los ojos para que Janice pueda salir – le dice Cedric.

Lo miro extrañada, pero cuando Myrtle cierra los ojos me dice que salga mientras cierra sus ojos divertido. Salgo del agua, me enrollo en la toalla y me arrodillo junto al borde donde se encuentra apoyado Cedric.

-Ya esta – le susurro.

-Ahora ciérralos tu – me responde susurrando también.

Hago lo que me pide aunque abro un poco el ojo derecho para ver si consigo ver algo y lo encuentro mirándome fijamente a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

-Baaah que poco interesante – dice Myrtle mientras se marcha.

-Eres una tramposa.

-¡Y tu no vas desnudo!

Llevaba un pequeño bañador que le quedaba demasiado bien, empezó a reírse con ganas.

-Yo no mencione en ningún momento que fuese desnudo, eso es cosa tuya. Y de tu imaginación...

Janice 1 Cedric 1. Lo observo mientras entra en uno de los baños individuales y lo imito. Me seco el cuerpo y me visto, salgo del cubículo secándome el pelo y me acerco a unos espejos que no había visto al entrar para cepillármelo y recogérmelo en una coleta. Cuando termino veo a Cedric apoyado contra la puerta de salida, con los brazos cruzados, esperándome.

-¿Lista?

-Lista – le digo mientras doblo la toalla y me acerco a él.

Abre la puerta y salimos al frio pasillo.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-No tengo nada – me responde serio mirando fijamente al frente.

-¿Te apetece…

-He quedado con Cho.

Y gira por el pasillo de la izquierda, sin mirarme, sin despedirse, simplemente se marcha y me deja aquí con cara de idiota plantada en mirad del quinto piso.

Paso mi hora libre sentada en un rincón oscuro de algún piso, me importa poco donde estoy. Me ha besado y luego se ha ido con Cho, como si no pasase nada y yo no importase nada. Tal vez sea así, solo quería comprobar que podía conquistarme y es lo que ha hecho y ahora estoy aquí más celosa que hace unos días cuando descubrí que lo que verdaderamente me pasaba es que Cedric me gustaba y estaba celosa de Cho. Y este beso solo ha servido para que me lo confirme a mí misma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Es Luna. Cuando la miro a los ojos empiezo a llorar y Luna ya sabe lo que pasa. Tiene ese don, parece que lo sabe todo siempre.

-Vamos, ven conmigo. Te enseñare como dar de comer a los Thestrals, aunque no puedas verlos.

-Tenemos clase Luna – le digo – pero gracias.

-Bueno pues venga levántate, llegaras tarde.

Luna me acompaña hasta la entrada de la torre Gryffindor y se marcha a su próxima clase. Subo hasta mi habitación, dejo la toalla y todo lo demás sobre la cama y cogiendo los libros para el resto de la mañana salgo de allí.

Entro en la clase de pociones y me siento al lado de Fred y George. Aunque las pociones se me dan bien no me gusta esta clase, es oscura y da grima pero tantos años aquí hacen que obvies todo eso y al final te terminas acostumbrando.

-No no para para – le digo a Fred.

Se está concentrado mucho en esta poción envejecedora pero iba a añadir lengua de sapo y esta poción no lleva lengua de sapo.

-¿Por qué vas a poner lengua de sapo? Esta poción no lleva.

-Pero si lo pone aquí – me dice mientras señala el libro.

Me acerco a leer lo que me está señalando.

-Fred, no estás en la página de la poción envejecedora.

-Ha dicho la 456.

-Pero tu libro es viejo – le digo apenada, algo que parece no notar – seguramente no está en la misma página.

Cuando encuentra en su libro la página de la poción correcta le vació el caldero sin que Snape se dé cuenta y le ayudo a adelantar un poco el trabajo. George lo está haciendo todo bien, porque está mirando mi libro y no el suyo que comparte con Fred.

Al terminar la clase me piden quedarse con un poco de mi poción, para mejorar la suya practicando. Sé que me están engañando ¿pero para que van a querer la poción? Llenan dos pequeños tubos con mi poción y limpio mi caldero. Mientras recorro el pasillo en la salida de clase una pequeña bombilla se enciende en mi mente y descubro para que quieren la poción: El torneo.


	6. El profesor Weasley

Miro el calendario mientras me recojo el pelo con una coleta, estamos a doce de Octubre. Hoy empiezan las clases de esgrima, ya veré si tengo ganas de acercarme cuando termine las clases. Estoy intentando no pensar demasiado en Cedric, cuando nos cruzamos a solas me sonríe y cuando hay gente me ignora. Que le den. Bajo las escaleras hacia la sala de común y voy a buscar a los gemelos.

-Oye, sé para qué queríais mi poción. Pero no penséis que eso va a funcionar.

-Bueno, es solo uno de los planes. Todavía no sabemos quien se encarga de elegir a los campeones. – me responde Fred.

Me dan la espalda y mientras los observo me viene a la mente Charlie. Dijo que nos veríamos pronto, voy a tener que preguntarle a Hagrid cuando.

Entro en mi primera clase y decido que debo concentrarme al máximo para evitar pensar en otras cosas. Soporto como puedo la clase de encantamientos y la de defensa contra las artes oscuras pensando que la siguiente clase es con Hagrid.

Corro hacia la cabaña para llegar antes que el resto y poder preguntarle por Charlie. Cuando llego veo que hay gente del ministerio con Hagrid y con Ojo Loco ¿Qué habrá pasado? Me escondo y me acerco silenciosamente todo lo que puedo para conseguir escuchar alguna cosa. Me paro detrás de un árbol no tan cerca como me gustaría, pero consigo escuchar algo…

-¿Estará seguro, Hagrid?

-Por supuesto. No se preocupe por nada.

Seguramente será algo del torneo. Dejo de prestar atención a la conversación y justo entonces me percato de que hay alguien detrás de mí. Mierda. Me giro lentamente y un pelirrojo musculoso me sonríe mientras levanta una ceja.

-¡Charlie! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir tu investigación – se burla.

-Solo tenía curiosidad, están hablando del torneo ¿verdad?

-Supongo. Hagrid me ha hecho salir de la cabaña antes de que llegasen, te he visto llegar. ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?

Me acerco y le doy el abrazo apretando muy fuerte. Es un juego absurdo que se invento Ron este verano "¿Quién da el abrazo más fuerte?".

-¿Vamos al lago?

-Tengo clase… no tardan en llegar mis compañeros.

-¿Con Hagrid? – pregunta extrañado.

-Sí, ya sabes que es el profesor de…

-Ya ya pero ahora va a estar ocupado.

-¡Charlie!

Se escucha la voz de Hagrid desde la cabaña y nos acercamos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Responde Charlie.

-Necesito que te ocupes de esta clase. Puedes hablar de dragones, eres un experto… y no les vendrá mal por si… bueno por si acaso… ya sabes.

Se está refiriendo a que una de las pruebas del torneo son los dragones y que puede ser que uno de los chicos a los que les de la clase se convierta en un campeón del torneo. Poco sutil Hagrid, como siempre.

-De acuerdo, me hare cargo de la clase. Pero luego me cuentas…

-Sí, te cuento que tal me va. Adiós Janice, adiós Charlie.

Hagrid desaparece en el bosque y veo llegar al resto de la clase, mis compañeros de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin… lo único malo de esta clase es tener que soportar su arrogancia. Se quedan sorprendidos al ver a Charlie, sobre todo los gemelos que se acercan y empiezan a hacerle muchas preguntas.

-Sentaros todos vamos. Luego hablamos chicos – levanta la voz Charlie.

Tomamos asiento en el césped frente a la cabaña de Hagrid mientras Charlie empieza a dar la clase.

-Hagrid va a estar ocupado hoy, yo me encargare de dar la clase. Algunos me conocéis, pero para los que no… mi nombre es Charlie Weasley.

-¡Otro Weasley! Nos invaden… - susurra un alumno de Slytherin.

-Lo siento, sé que somos demasiado geniales para que puedas soportarlo – le responde Fred.

-Vale chicos. – Continúa Charlie –Trabajo con dragones, en Rumania, y de eso vamos a hablar hoy… ¿Qué sabéis de los dragones?

Al acabar la clase todas mis compañeras del sexo femenino están bastante interesadas en nuestro nuevo y temporal profesor Weasley. No me molesta, bueno un poco, pero no lo conocían hacia una hora y seguramente esta noche soñaran con él, les patearía el culo a todas y me llevaría a Charlie lejos. Dejo de lado el pensamiento que atraviesa mi mente: "A ti también te pasó, te quedaste loca con Charlie" y guardo todos los apuntes que hemos tomado en la clase. Este verano Charlie ya me había explicado todo lo que ha contado hoy y me lo sé bastante bien, pero Fred y George no han tomado apuntes. Si por casualidad consiguen inscribirse y si por más casualidad todavía alguno de ellos sale elegido, les ayudare con la prueba de los dragones.

-Janice espera. ¿Has terminado las clases de la mañana verdad?

Noto como todas me miran con envidia y siguen caminando a regañadientes.

-Sí. ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

Charlie se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-Vamos al lago un rato y así me cuentas que tal todo. - ¿No le habrá contado nada Ginny de Cedric verdad? -¿Qué tal con Cedric? ¿Te ha vuelto a acorralar contra alguna pared? – dice fingiendo que le hace gracia.

-No…

-No, pero…

-Bueno parece que está saliendo con otra chica y me hace caso cuando le interesa.

-¿Y cuando le interesa?

-Cuando estamos a solas. Me saluda cuando nos cruzamos por un pasillo vacio, me sonríe cuando nos encontramos y nadie nos ve, pero si hay gente cerca me ignora completamente.

-Bueno, empótralo tú contra una pared y pregúntale porque te ignora – se ríe Charlie, aunque la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

-No es mi estilo y además ya sé porque me ignora.

-Sorpréndeme.

Nos sentamos en la orilla del lago y dejo mi mochila a un lado.

-Tiene novia, Cho. Además -intento sonar divertida, pero no lo consigo- ella se encarga de recordarme que Cedric es suyo y que estoy sola porque nadie me quiere.

-Cedric será todo suyo, pero ya sabes que mucha gente te quiere. No le hagas caso.

-Ya, pero no se refería a que nadie me quiere en el sentido de la amistad o la familia. Se refiere a que… bueno, nadie se fijaría nunca en mí para tener una relación ni nada por el estilo.

-No digas tonterías, Janice.

Me agarra por la barbilla y me hace levantar la cabeza hasta que lo miro a los ojos.

-Eres una chica guapa, inteligente, divertida, posiblemente no tengas el mejor cuerpo del mundo pero es perfecto para alguien… quiero decir, algún día será perfecto para alguien, igual que tú. Y tú pelo que parece que tiene vida propia y siempre tienes que estar poniéndolo en su sitio, la sonrisa que siempre tienes para todo el mundo y que alegran el día a cualquier persona que sepa valorarla – posiblemente ya estoy roja como un tomate - y eres fuerte, nunca has dejado que te afecte lo que los demás digan y cuando te afecta no dejas que los demás lo sepan para que no se preocupen por ti y… bueno, seguramente esa Cho no te llega ni a la punta de la varita. Y si Cedric la prefiere antes que a ti significa que no sabe valorarte y no te merece.

-Vaya, es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca Charlie.

Deja caer su mano de mi barbilla y mira fijamente al lago.

-Es la verdad. Pregúntale a Ginny, Hermione o Luna. Incluso si les preguntas a Ron, Harry, Bill, Fred o George te lo dirán.

Un silencio incomodo se hace el dueño de la situación y miro nerviosa a cualquier lado menos a Charlie. Mi mente no para de dar vueltas, que Charlie diga esto no significa nada ¿verdad? Si me lo hubiese dicho este verano le hubiese besado, pero ahora pienso que no sería lo adecuado. Me fijo en una pareja que está a unos metros de nosotros tumbados sobre el césped y abrazados, posiblemente podría confundir a Cho pero no a Cedric. Los miro mientras él le hace cosquillas y ella intenta huir.

-Charlie… ¿Qué se siente cuando ves a la persona que te gusta con otra? – le pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Cedric.

Charlie sigue la mirada de Janice hasta la pareja que está a unos metros de ellos. Por la cara de ella supone que debe de ser Cedric y esa tal Cho.

-El mundo no te importa – le responde mirándola mientras ella no quita la vista de la pareja – solo quieres correr y explicarle a la persona que te gusta que seguramente vuestra relación sea difícil o no sea adecuada o la gente no la entienda, pero que quieres estar con ella. Se te parte el corazón.

Janice quita a regañadientes la vista de Cedric y Cho. Mira a Charlie que sigue mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno, pues creo que…

-¿Qué Cedric te gusta?

Janice se piensa su respuesta mientras se mira las manos y las retuerce en su regazo.

-No lo sé. Si me dejo guiar por los celos, también me molesta que te miren a ti ¿Qué tontería verdad? – intenta que suene como una broma pero no lo consigue.

-No es ninguna tontería. – le responde Charlie.

Le agarra la cara con ambas manos y se acerca a ella hasta que sus labios se juntan.


	7. Ya no estamos de tu parte

-Esto no funciona. No, no es que no funcione ¡ES UN FRACASO!

-Tranquilízate campeón… - le dice Ginny.

-¿Nos vas a contar que ha pasado o te vas a dedicar a dar gritos? – le pregunta Hermione.

Cedric se queda mirando a sus tres aliadas en este plan que ha resultado ser un fracaso.

-Parece – dice mirando fijamente a Luna – que no esta tan loca por mí como yo por ella.

-Sigo diciendo que es así – replica Luna.

-No, no lo es. Maldita sea no lo es.

-Cuéntanos. Que. Ha. Pasado. - le repite Ginny.

-Estaba en el lago con Cho y…

-¿Qué hacías en el lago con Cho si Janice no os iba a ver? – le pregunta Luna.

-Fui hasta allí para librarme de ella, pero me siguió. Y cuando casi consigo librarme de ella, llegaron Janice y Charlie… y le dije que se quedara.

-Janice y Charlie son amigos, ya lo sabes. No veo el problema. – Hermione se pone en pie irritada por el comportamiento de Cedric.

-Más que amigos diría yo.

-Cedric… no sabes lo que dices. – Ginny imita a Hermione y se pone en pie.

Las dos chicas miran a Luna que sigue sentada.

-Se le ve muy alterado. Deberíamos dejarle terminar.

Ante las palabras de Luna, Hermione y Ginny vuelven a tomar asiento. Pero con cara de malas pulgas.

-Ginny, no sé si te va a gustar escuchar esto, pero…

-¡Suéltalo ya maldita sea! – le grita Ginny.

-Se estaban besando. Charlie y Janice se estaban besando.

-Se te ha ido la cabeza completamente, Cedric. – Ginny se acerca a Cedric muy enfadada - ¿Te crees que tus celos te pueden permitir venir aquí y mentiros así? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieres conseguir? ¿Qué le digamos a Janice que se aleje de Charlie? Pues te diré una cosa, aunque fuese verdad lo que estas contando cosa que dudo mucho, jamás los separaría.

-Bueno, pues yo que tú me iría haciendo la idea. Porque no me lo ha contado nadie, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Se han besado. El plan ha sido un completo fracaso.

-Ya te dijimos que dejaras los celos con Cho. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Cedric, la besaste! Y luego le dijiste que te ibas con Cho y la dejaste tirada. Te dijimos que ya la tenías, solo tenias que dedicarte a terminar de conquistarla pero preferiste seguir el juego con Cho. – Hermione sale del escondite murmurando cosas para si misma.

-¿Dónde vas? ¡Tenemos que arreglar esto! – la llama Cedric.

-Oh no, esto lo arreglas tú. No formaba parte del plan que la besaras y le hicieses daño y aún así te ayude, no formaba parte del plan darle celos con Cho cuando ya la habías besado y sobre todo no formaba parte del plan que descuidaras tanto su atención como para que se lanzase a los brazos de otro. Yo me voy a buscarla porque, si es verdad lo que nos has contado, ahora debe de estar destrozada pensando en qué demonios le pasa y a quién demonios quiere y ¿sabes qué? Seguramente ya no esté más de tu parte.

-No cuentes con mi ayuda tampoco. Conozco a Charlie, es mi hermano, sé que le gustaba Janice y no creo que se dedique a besarla, pero si lo ha hecho te aseguro que se encargara de no dejarla tirada como has hecho tu. Y sobre todo se asegurara de que sea feliz.

Las dos chicas se van muy cabreadas en busca de Janice.

-¡Maldita sea! – Cedric se deja caer en el suelo y se cubre la cara con las manos.

-Lo primero que deberías hacer es dejar a Cho. – le dice Luna.

-Ya lo he hecho. Cuando he visto a Janice besar a… bueno, cuando los he visto he salido corriendo. Cho me ha seguido y le he dicho que estaba harto de ella, que en realidad no me gustaba y que me dejase tranquilo. Que podía decir que me había dejado ella o hacer lo que quisiese, pero que me dejase en paz.

-Pues ahora tienes que hablar con Janice.

-¿Y que se supone que le tengo que decir?

-La verdad.

-Hermione y Ginny no lo van a permitir…

-Janice sabe tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Aunque me escuche y me crea, ahora está con Charlie ¿Por qué me iba a preferir a mí?

-Igual está dándote celos, igual Charlie la ha besado y ella solo le ha devuelto el beso, igual cuando has salido corriendo ella se ha apartado y le ha dicho a Charlie que no puede ser. Y aunque sí este con Charlie, tienes que intentarlo porque si no te arrepentirás.

-No podemos ir directamente y soltarle que sabemos que se ha besado con Charlie.

-No, ya sé que no podemos Hermione, pero estamos hablando de mi hermano… ¿Deberíamos hablar con él antes que con Janice? ¿Seguirán juntos? En el caso de que sea verdad, claro…

-Me parece que sí lo es y que no están juntos ahora mismo.

Ginny sigue la mirada de Hermione y ve como Janice corre hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunta.

-Deberíamos dejarla un rato sola. Necesita pensar. – responde Hermione.

-Pues ella puede, pero Charlie seguro que no.

Charlie está sentado en una de las enormes sillas de Hagrid, con los codos sobre las rodillas mientras se cubre la cara con las manos. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta le hace levantar la cabeza.

-¿Quién es?

-Ginny – se oye el sonido amortiguado de la pequeña Weasley desde el otro lado de la puerta – y como no me dejes entrar te juro que se lo cuento todo a mamá.

Charlie se levanta de la silla maldiciendo mientras se dirige a la puerta. En cuando la abre un torbellino pelirrojo seguido por Hermione entra en la cabaña y empieza a gritar cosas sin sentido.

-Tranquilízate Ginny, por favor. – suplica Charlie.

Hermione toma asiento cruzando las piernas en uno de los enormes sofás y Ginny se paraliza un segundo antes de girarse y enfrentarse a su hermano.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Qué me tranquilice, Charlie?

-Sí, ya sé que no debería haberlo hecho ¿vale?

-¡Encima te arrepientes! Por todas las escobas voladoras del mundo, encima te arrepientes. Si no fueses mi hermano mayor ahora mismo te daría una paliza.

-No me arrepiento.

-Sí, lo has hecho. – responde el Hermione que parece calmada comparándola con Ginny.

-Me arrepiento, sí, pero del momento. No del beso.

-¿Entonces qué demonios significa eso? – le pregunta Ginny.

-Pues que no debería haberla besado mientras ella miraba como Cedric estaba con la chica esa. Pero la mire y tenia envidia, ese maldito crio podría tener a Janice y prefiere a la otra chica y yo no lo entiendo. Y no entiendo que tiene él que no tenga yo.

-Vaya… - dice pensativa Hermione – En realidad no prefiere a la otra chica, solo le esta dando celos a Janice. Pero claro, si sigue haciéndolo después de besarla y dejarla llorando en un pasillo, no estoy a favor de que lo haga.

-¿Puedes repetir eso ultimo? – le pregunta Charlie incrédulo.

-¿Lo de que no voy a permitir que lo haga?

-No, lo otro.

-Sí, Charlie. – Interrumpe Ginny – La beso y luego la dejo tirada diciéndole que se iba con Cho. Como veras no es muy bueno conquistado a las chicas.

-No, no lo es. – le da la razón Hermione.

Las dos chicas se quedan sorprendidas cuando Charlie, con un cabreo que no habían visto nunca ninguna de las dos, sale de la cabaña de Hagrid dejando la puerta abierta.

-¿Dónde vas? – le preguntan.

-A explicarle a ese crio cuatro cosas. – les responde enfadado mientras corre hacia el castillo.

-Deberíamos impedir eso Ginny.

-No voy a decir que no me parezca una idea estupenda la que ha tenido, pero sí, debemos impedir eso.

-¡Por ahí no la vas a encontrar! – le grita Luna a Cedric que sale del castillo en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Ya lo sé Luna, aprecio mucho tu apoyo y tus consejos, pero creo que primero tengo que quitarme a la competencia de encima.

Luna corre hasta ponerse a su altura.

-No lo hagas. A Janice no le va a gustar.

Cedric no la escucha y sigue caminando. A lo lejos Luna ve acercarse a Charlie, seguido de Hermione y Ginny que corren detrás de él.

-¡Sé razonable Charlie! – se escucha gritar a Hermione.

-¡Tu mismo has dicho que es un crio! – se escucha también la voz de Ginny.

-Mira, parece que él también te está buscando – le dice Luna a Cedric.

Los dos grupos se detienen a unos metros de distancia. Las tres chicas se juntan a un lado justo en medio de los dos chicos mientras ellos se dedican miradas de odio y sostienen sus varitas en la mano.

-¿Ya te has cansado de ella Weasley? – le dice Cedric a Charlie.

-Yo no soy como tú. No la beso y luego la dejo tirada para irme con otra.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde está ahora?

-No es problema tuyo.

Me acerco a la ventana y me siento en el borde. Contemplo la vista mientras me paso un cepillo por el pelo. He besado a Charlie. Bueno, le he devuelto el beso… lo que viene a ser lo mismo ¿no? No había besado a un chico desde hacía años y en un par de días me han besado dos. Y no dos cualquiera."Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso". Las palabras de Charlie aún resuenan en mi mente… ¿Es peor eso o dejarme tirada para irse con Cho? No lo sé, la verdad que no lo sé. Tampoco sé cuál de las dos 'excusas' me ha dolido más.

Me fijo en la cabaña de Hagrid, Charlie debe de estar allí ahora. La puerta está abierta, que raro… busco con la mirada a alguien cerca de la cabaña, igual están cortando algunos troncos para la chimenea o algo así. Mi mirada sigue la explanada de césped y se detiene en un grupo de cinco personas, se encuentran más o menos a mitad de camino entre la cabaña y el castillo. Dos cabezas pelirrojas… ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que no sean ninguno de los Weasley? ¿Y de que no sea Ginny? Me acerco a otra ventana para tener mejor vista y los reconozco a todos. Luna, Hermione y Ginny están a pocos pasos de Cedric y Charlie que parece que están a punto de comenzar un duelo.

-Esto no está pasando. – Me pellizco un brazo demasiado fuerte para comprobar si estoy totalmente despierta – Maldita sea. - Salgo corriendo de la habitación.


End file.
